


专属绿洲

by HandvollerStunden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandvollerStunden/pseuds/HandvollerStunden
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	专属绿洲

“这笼子真漂亮！”  
……  
“我也好想进去笼子里啊。”

Rika很久不曾出现在他的梦中。但他总是那么坦诚，连失落与怀念都讲得很清楚。像某个逛窑子都会在给妻子的信里写的一清二楚的热情天真的诗人。  
尽管韩理事从外表以及手段来看，与诗人完全搭不上边。  
不过大可辩解，难道在宠物面前坦诚也值得斟酌吗？人们常常在无言的小动物面前倾吐心肠，露出柔软的肚腹的却不是躺到在地的那一位。  
偶尔他也遭到不耐烦的反抗，凶狠地呼气，毫不留情地抓挠。笼子里的疯女人咬住了他的手指，茂密的长刘海下闪出狠戾的寒光。  
韩主旻愣了一下，才意识到那是她射出的两道目光。他试图动了动被咬住的手指，于是这女人就松口，由横咬改作舔舐，用牙齿刮蹭轻咬凸起的指节，接着将整根手指含入口中。  
韩主旻脸上冷冰冰的。不过他掩藏得并不够好，在笼子里努力直起上身，叼住他手指的疯女人，从茂密的过长刘海缝隙中把他另一只握紧拳头的手背上的青筋看得一清二楚。  
松口。他命令道。抽出手指的力气不由加大了，但还是克制着，以免伤到她口腔的嫩皮和还算玲珑整齐的小牙。  
笼子里的女人不大听他的话，这种圈禁也并不十分严格。自愿永远可以得到怜惜，不过假如她愿意的话，韩主旻很乐意将她的圈禁期延长，而不是怜悯地缩短，并且囚徒可能永远也得不到开释。  
当她疯疯癫癫靠在门口，十几层保全都恍如未见，好像经过的不是一个女人，而是一只白色蝴蝶。她口里吵吵嚷嚷，说什么这里有很美的笼子。在伊丽莎白三世失踪之后，又不清不楚地说着想进笼子里呆着的话。  
他知道这个疯女人说的是真话。  
诚然是真心话，他不太爱看她的眼睛，拨开那层厚厚的长刘海未免也太麻烦了。韩主旻向来被人称作没有同理心，但也从由衷地尊重这种近乎掩藏真实的行为，以之为异常与扭曲的一种宣告或自白。另类的坦诚。  
一个不同寻常的女人，她钻进了笼子，但天真地希望保留不被枷锁铐住的自由。  
韩主旻终于收回了自己的手指，在她脸蛋上拧了下。  
她从里面打开了门，猫一样窜出来，翻转身子扑过去，将嘴唇胡乱印在他脸上、唇上，在铁栏杆上印的冰凉的脸颊紧紧依偎进他的脖颈间。还有一点湿漉漉的，韩主旻并没有意识到那其实是蹭在脸上的口水。  
“我的天使！”她一边焦躁地扭动着身子，一边地满足地哼道，一头汹涌铺下的长发粘在了昂贵的西装面料上，垂下的刘海尖时不时蹭过他微微闭合的眼皮，又在脸颊相贴时挤在中间。  
韩主旻拨开这些烦人聒噪的刘海，一股脑给她掀起来，露出光洁的大脑门，嘴唇在上面擦过。他无神地看向房顶调成昏黄的灯，感受颈边湿热的呼吸扑打，有小小的舌尖划过。脸上掠过自己都没有察觉的笑意。  
他的确已经很久很久没有想到Rika。

但这是容易被误解的词语，也因此遭到了不耐烦的反抗，凶狠地呼气声，以及毫不留情的抓挠。笼子里的疯女人狠狠咬住了他的手指，茂密的长刘海下闪出满是戾气的寒光。  
韩主旻愣住了，然后才意识到那是她射出的两道目光。他试图动了动被咬住的手指，结果只是由横咬改作舔舐，那些小巧的牙齿又刮蹭轻咬凸起的指节，整根手指都被含入口中。他一脸冰冷，却攥紧了拳头，就像去看日出的那个清晨，连带着露水也攥进手中时的感受到的。  
松口。他命令道。抽出手指的力气不由加大了，但还是克制着，以免伤到她口腔的嫩皮和还算玲珑整齐的小牙。  
这种圈禁也并不严格，韩主旻自信没有丧失理智，而且假如真的不够理智，他大概也会证明自己作为之事的正当性。说真的，如果没有被拒绝的话，韩主旻倒非常乐意将她的圈禁期延长，而不是怜悯地缩短，囚徒可能永远也得不到开释。  
当她疯疯癫癫靠在门口，十几层保全都恍如未见，好像经过的不是一个女人，而是一只白色蝴蝶。她口里吵吵嚷嚷，说什么这里有很美的笼子。在伊丽莎白三世失踪之后，又不清不楚地说着想进笼子里呆着的话。  
他知道这个疯女人说的是真话。  
诚然是真心话，他不太爱看她的眼睛，拨开那层厚厚的长刘海未免也太麻烦了。韩主旻向来被人称作没有同理心，但也从由衷地尊重这种近乎掩藏真实的行为，以之为异常与扭曲的一种宣告或自白。他知道那副面容是怎样的，就像曾经听到过的讲述，从父亲口中得到的教育，甚至是真正的面对。  
韩主旻终于能收回自己的手指，在她脸蛋上拧了下。  
她从里面打开了门，猫一样窜出来，灵活地翻转身子，将嘴唇胡乱印在他脸上、唇上，在铁栏杆上印的冰凉的脸颊紧紧依偎进他的脖颈间。还有一点湿漉漉的，韩主旻并没有意识到那其实是蹭在脸上的口水。  
“我的天使！”她一边焦躁地扭动着身子，一边地满足地哼道，一头汹涌铺下的长发粘在了昂贵的西装面料上，垂下的刘海尖时不时蹭过他微微闭合的眼皮，又在脸颊相贴时挤在中间。  
韩主旻拨开这些烦人的刘海，一股脑给她掀起来，露出光洁的大脑门，嘴唇在上面擦过。他双眼无神地看向房顶调成昏黄的灯，感受颈边湿热的呼吸扑打，有小小的舌尖划过。  
他脸上掠过自己都没有察觉的笑意。


End file.
